Grandfrère
by Yumeless
Summary: Vanitas est un ado de 15ans, un sale gosse en pleine crise d'adolescence. Seulement, voilà qu'il se retrouve à garder pour la soiré ses deux petits frères, Sora et Roxas. Bêtises et crise de nerf à volonté.


Et voici un nouvelle OS. Je l'avais commencé il y a un moment et je me suis enfin décidée à le finir! \o/

**Rating:** T pour le langage de Vanitas par moment. Sale gosse, et impoli avec ça. U_U Tsss...

**Type:** Family, humor

**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à Square Enix.

* * *

« Bon, Vanitas, tu as bien compris? On compte donc sur toi pour ce soir.

-Mais pourquoi moi?

-Écoute, Ventus est actuellement en voyage scolaire et toi tu n'as rien à faire. Tu peux bien garder tes petits frères le temps d'une soiré. »

Le dénommé Vanitas grogna un peu. Ses parents devaient s'absenter pour la soirée, invité chez des amis, et son frère ainé n'était pas là. Résulta, c'était lui qui devait s'occuper des deux morveux lui servant de petit-frères.

« Allez, arrête de bouder. lui fit sa mère. Si y a le moindre problème, tu nous appelles. Et pour le repas j'ai déjà tout préparé, tu auras juste à faire réchauffer si besoin est.

-Mouais... »

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers les deux bouilles d'ange qui attendaient derrière leur ainé.

« Sora, Roxas, c'est bien compris, hein? Pas de bêtise ce soir et vous écoutez votre grand-frère.

-Oui maman! répondirent en cœur les deux enfants. »

Sora et Roxas étaient jumeaux et avaient maintenant 5 ans. Roxas avait hérité de la tignasse blonde de son père, Sora avait lui aussi les cheveux en vrac mais avait repris la couleur châtain de sa mère. Mis à part ça, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Les même yeux bleus, les mêmes joues rosées...

Vanitas, lui, était un jeune homme de 15 ans, finement musclé, ses cheveux avaient une coiffure -si on peut appeler ça coiffé- semblable à celle de Sora, sauf qu'ils étaient noirs, et ses yeux étaient jaune-dorés. Couleur un peu inhabituelle, mais il s'en fichait.

Il était ce qu'on pouvait appeler... un sale gosse ou ado dans sa crise de rébellion. Il n'était pas bête comme garçon, mais se tapait une moyenne désastreuse au lycée, juste parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de bosser -alors que s'il s'y mettait un peu il finirait facilement dans les 5 premiers. Un peu agressif par moment, il n'était pas rare de le voir rentrer avec quelques bleus car il s'était battu, et ses adversaires, eux, s'en sortaient rarement avec juste un bleu...

Après avoir embrassé les garçons chacun leur tour, leur mère les quitta, suivit de son mari, les laissant seuls. L'aîné des trois poussa un soupir et se tourna vers ses cadets.

« Bon, que ça soit clair entre nous. Je ne veux pas vous entendre et vous ne restez pas dans mes pattes. Ok? »

Un peu intimidés, les enfants hochèrent la tête avant d'aller dans leur chambre, se tenant l'un l'autre par la main. Vanitas retourna dans la sienne avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Et zut, il n'était vraiment pas doué avec les gamins, même ses propres frères avaient peur de lui par moment. Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne les aimaient pas ou autre, juste qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Lui, tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était cogner, mais hors de question de faire ça aux petits bien sûr. Du coup, hors de son élément, il n'avait aucune idée de l'attitude à adopter.

Contrairement à son frère aîné d'un an, Ventus, il n'avait jamais été tellement proche des jumeaux. Enfin, il devrait faire avec pour ce soir.

Histoire de passer le temps, il décida de jouer un peu à l'ordinateur. Certes, il avait des devoirs à faire, mais ça faisait belle lurette qu'il avait paumé quelque part les bouquins de cours. Et même s'il les avait il n'aurait pas bossé de toute manière. Se défoulant sur un rpg onligne où il du passer une petite heure, il fut soudain surpris par un bruit de chute et ensuite des cris.

Le garçon grogna un peu avant de quitter son jeux. Les problèmes commençaient.

Sortant de sa chambre, il trouva les jumeaux dans le salon. Sora était assis par terre en pleurant et se tenait le nez d'une main tandis que Roxas le regardait d'un air paniqué, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire. Vanitas s'approcha d'eux avant de se baisser à leur niveau.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe? »

Roxas le regarda un moment d'un air effrayé, comme s'il avait peur d'être puni, ce qui fit à nouveau soupirer l'adolescent. Il avait vraiment une tête à les bouffer ou quoi?

« On jouait au loup. expliqua alors le blondinet. Mais Sora est tombé et s'est fait mal au nez.

-Au nez? Bon, Sora, arrête un peu de pleurer et montre moi ton visage. »

Il avait du parler d'un ton un peu trop sec visiblement, car le châtain le regarda un moment et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Vanitas paniqua un peu, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il avait pu faire pour ça.

« Hoy! Sora! Du calme! »

Le petit ne sembla pas vouloir coopérer vu qu'il continua de pleurer.

Vanitas poussa un long soupir et attrapa la main de son cadet pour la retirer de son visage afin qu'il puisse constater les dégâts. En effet, Sora saignait un peu du nez, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être cassé ou autre.

« Bon, va falloir nettoyer ça. Bougez pas. »

L'adolescent se redressa pour aller dans la cuisine, laissant seul les deux petits qui l'observèrent d'un air étonné. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une serviette humide et un paquet de mouchoir. Se posant sur le canapé, il attrapa Sora par les aisselles avant de le poser sur ses genoux. Il avait toujours les yeux pleins de larme mais regardait son aîné d'un air un peu confus. Après tout, ça devait bien être la première fois que c'était lui qui le soignait.

Vanitas essuya le sang sur le visage de l'enfant avec la serviette et lui donnant ensuite un mouchoir qu'il lui dit de garder contre son nez. N'osant lui désobéir, il s'exécuta. Le brun prit ensuite un bout propre de la serviette pour essuyer ses larmes.

« De quoi je dois avoir l'air maintenant? soupira-t-il. Et toi, franchement, se mettre dans des états pareils juste pour ça.

-Pardon... murmura le petit entre deux sanglots.

-C'est bon. »

Il le reposa à terre et s'apprêta à se redresser pour ranger la serviette quand il remarqua le regard étonné que lui lancèrent les jumeaux.

« Quoi?

-Maman elle fait toujours un bisous magique à la fin. fit Roxas.

-Un quoi?

-Un bisous magique. répéta Sora qui avait enfin cessé de pleurer. Elle dit que ça aide à mieux guérir. »

L'adolescent regardant les deux enfants d'un air absent. Non mais franchement, fallait pas s'étonner que les gamins soient débiles si on leur racontait sans cesse des trucs du genre.

« Comptez pas sur moi pour faire ça. lâcha-t-il. Et puis ça sert à rien d'abord.

-Heiiiiin? s'écrièrent en cœur les petits en adoptant un air choqué.

-C'est n'importe quoi cette histoire de bisous magiques. Si on pouvait tout soigner juste avec ça, les docteurs ne serviraient à rien et... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, remarquant que ses frères étaient sur le point de pleurer.

« Alors... marmonna Sora. Maman a dit faux?

-C'est pas vrai que ça peut soigner? enchaina Roxas. Mais Ventus avait dit pareil... »

Vanitas se sentit un peu mal là. Il n'avait pas dit ça dans le but de les faire tous les deux fondre en larme... Oui, c'était officiel, il n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas doué pour jouer les nounous. Et puis il voyait déjà sa mère l'engueuler après car il avait osé désillusionner les petits.

« Heu... Non, je plaisantais! tenta-t-il de se rattraper avant de tourner à la catastrophe. Ça marche, mais pas pour les choses trop grave quoi... »

Les deux enfants échangèrent un regard, semblant quelque peu réfléchir à ses propos, avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

« Donc ça marche! s'exclama Sora d'un air triomphant.

-Si tu veux... soupira Vanitas. Mais je le ferais pas quand même.

-T'as pas le droit! lui fit Roxas en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hein?

-Maman elle a dit qu'il fallait toujours aller jusqu'au bout quand on fait quelque chose. expliqua le blondinet. Donc si tu fais pas de bisous il sera pas complétement guéri! »

Vanitas ferma les yeux moment, se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Mais pourquoi les gamins devaient-ils être aussi chiants par moment?

« Boooon... Si je lui en fait un vous me laisserez en paix? »

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête et leur aîné du se résoudre à faire donc un ''bisou magique''. Reprenant Sora sur ses genoux, il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur le nez.

« ça vous va comme ça? »

Les jumeaux lui firent un grand sourire en guise de réponse et repartirent jouer dans leur coin. Vanitas pu donc partir ranger la serviette et le reste de mouchoir avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il remarqua un message sur son portable.

« _Hey! Salut Vani!_

_Y paraît que tu dois garder les mômes ce soir. J'ai parié avec Isa et Ven que tu tiendrais pas plus de 20 minutes tout seul avec eux. Je compte sur toi pour me faire gagner. (^o^)/_

_Lea._

_(ps: C'est la misèèèère les voyages scolaires! On peut même pas aller dans les chambres des filles.) _»

Vanitas se retint de balancer son portable contre un mur. Isa et Lea était deux types dans la même classe que son frère, et cet andouille de Lea -aussi accessoirement grand-frère d'Axel, un gamin du quartier ami avec Roxas et Sora- ne perdait jamais une occasion de se moquer de lui. Pas bien méchamment, certes, mais ça avait le don de l'énerver.

Il eut tout de même l'obligeance de lui répondre, se contentant d'un « crève » pour unique mot dans son message.

Il se passa donc les nerfs sur son jeux, massacrant sans pitié les pauvres monstres qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne.

Il fut rapidement -et à nouveaux- interrompu lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte.

« Quoi? »

Roxas passa timidement la tête dans la chambre en ouvrant légèrement la porte.

« Grand-frère...

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a?

-On a faim avec Sora. »

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à sa montre pour constater que, en effet, c'était l'heure de dîner.

« Ok, j'ai compris... Allez à la cuisine, j'arrive. »

Quittant son jeu, il éteignit l'ordinateur quand son portable vibra pour annoncer un nouveau message.

« _Vaniiii! T'es pas sympa! Tu veux me faire pleurer? ;_;_

_Sinon, ça fait combien de temps là? T'as réussi à tenir plus de 20 min? :D_

_Lea. _»

L'adolescent poussa un léger grognement avant de balancer son téléphone sur le lit et de rejoindre les jumeaux à la cuisine.

Comme sa mère lui avait dit, elle avait déjà préparé le repas. Une salade de tomate en entrée et une omelette ensuite. Elle avait aussi mis le couvert pour trois sur la table où le jeune homme installa les petits avant de leur servir à manger.

Tandis que Roxas mangeait, il vit Sora faire la grimace devant son assiette de tomate.

« Qu'es-ce que tu as encore?

-Y a des ognons dedans. avoua-t-il en faisant la moue. J'aime pas ça.

-Force-toi à manger quand même.

-Mais c'est pas bon. se plaignit l'enfant. »

Vanitas lâcha un nouveau soupire. Il remarqua qu'il soupirait beaucoup depuis le début de cette histoire d'ailleurs.

« Sora, mange ou je te force à le faire. »

Le petit chercha de l'aide en son jumeau en le fixant mais ce dernier se contenta de lui tirer la langue, lui montrant que, lui, il mangeait tout. Sora croisa donc les bras et pris un air boudeur.

« Sora? s'impatienta son aîné.

-Nan! Je boude!

-Tu boudes...

-Oui! T'es pas gentil alors je boude!

-Je suis pas là pour être gentil.

-Maiiiiis!

-Bon, faisons un marché alors.

-Ah?

-Tu manges la moitié de tes ognons et je prend le reste.

-Mais...

-Si tu refuses tu mangeras tout toi-même et tu n'auras pas de dessert.

-Heiiin?

-Alors?

-... d'accord... Mais seulement si je peux prendre une glace en dessert!

-Ok, ok...

-S'il peut alors moi aussi! se plaignit Roxas.

-Oui, tu pourras aussi, mais seulement s'il mange sa part d'ognons. »

Roxas fixa alors son jumeaux, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à manger car il voulait sa glace, et que s'il ne l'avait pas à cause de lui, sa vengeance serait terrible. Sora, motivé par l'appel de la glace, et les menaces silencieuses du blondinet, se décida à avaler ses ognons. Après tout, il était un grand garçon, se disait-il, ce n'était pas trois légumes pas bons qui auraient raison de lui!

Le reste du repas se déroula sans encombre et les jumeaux purent avoir leur glace.

« Vous voulez quel parfum?

-A l'eau de mer! s'écrièrent ensemble les deux bambins.

-Voilà. »

Il tendit une glace à chacun des enfants qui s'empressèrent de la débarrasser de son emballage pour la fourrer dans leur bouche.

« On peut la manger dedans la télé? demanda Sora d'un regard suppliant.

-Oui, du moment que vous ne tachez rien, j'ai envie d'avoir à nettoyer après.

-Youpiii! »

A peine il eut donné l'autorisation que les jumeaux filèrent dans le salon. Vanitas considéra alors la vaisselle un instant, se disant qu'il avait la flemme de la faire et se contenta de mettre le tout dans l'évier sans plus de cérémonie.

Tandis que Vanitas était retourné dans sa chambre, les petits regardaient _la petite sirène_ à la télé tout en savourant leur glace.

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles, quand le drame survint... La glace de Sora, ayant un peu trop fondu, de détacha de son bâtonnet pour atterrir sur le tapis. Les deux enfants se figèrent en voyant ça, et Sora eut les larmes aux yeux. Sa pauvre glace était morte et il n'avait pas eut le temps de tout manger.

Roxas regarda son frère d'un air compatissant, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour alléger sa souffrance. Après tout, c'était pas n'importe quelle glace quand même, c'était une glace à l'eau de mer! Son regard alors de Sora en larme à la glace par terre, puis à la sienne, puis à nouveau à Sora. Il fixa sa glace un moment, hésitant, puis la lécha une dernière fois avant de la tendre à son frère.

« Je te donne la mienne. »

Sora arrêta de pleurer et le regarda avec étonnement. Il ne rêvait pas? Roxas, lui qui aimait les glaces plus que tout et considérait ça comme presque sacré, lui, ce Roxas, il acceptait de lui céder sa glace?

« Mais, et toi? demanda Sora.

-C'est bon... Mais si tu la veux pas je la reprend. grogna-t-il. »

Le visage du châtain s'illumina alors d'un grand sourire.

« Merci, mais alors on partage.

-D'accord. »

Il embrassa son frère sur la joue pour le remercier et les deux enfants mordirent chacun à leur tour dans la glace pour la finir.

Après ça, restait le problème de celle qui agonisait sur le sol.

«On fait quoi pour la glace par terre? demanda alors Sora.

-Je sais pas... On appelle grand frère?

-Mais je vais me faire gronder!

-Mais on peut pas non plus la laisser comme ça.

-Y a qu'à la cacher avec un livre.

-Je suis pas sûr que ça va marcher. Si quelqu'un veut prendre le livre après il la verra.

-Bon... alors on appelle grand-frère... Mais c'est toi qui lui dit!

-C'est toi qui l'a fait tomber, donc pourquoi je devrais me faire gronder moi aussi?

-Roxaaaaas... le supplia son jumeaux avec une mine de chien battu.

-Bon! D'accord, je vais le chercher, mais si je me fais gronder à ta place ma vengeance sera terrible! »

C'est ainsi que Roxas alla courageusement vers la chambre de son aîné.

Vanitas, lui, était sur son lit, occupé à envoyer bouler Lea par texto, lorsque la tête blonde de son frère passa la porte.

« Grand-frère? »

Le brun se redressa en grognant un peu avant de poser son regard sur son cadet.

« Quoi encore?

-Heu... Faudrait que tu viennes voir...

-Qu'es-ce que vous avez fait? grommela le jeune homme en allant vers son cadet.

-Y a la glace de Sora qui est tombée... »

Vanitas se pinça l'arrête du nez et du faire un gros effort pour ne pas crier.

« Bon sang, on peut vraiment pas vous laisser seuls plus de 5 minutes. »

Il aurait d'ailleurs pu remarquer que c'était pour ça qu'il était chargé de les surveiller à la base. Mais bon, voilà, comme tous les mâles de cette famille, Vanitas était parfois un peu lent niveau réflexion.

L'adolescent, râlant dans sa barbe inexistante, suivit son frère au salon pour découvrir Sora planqué derrière un coussin au cas où et la glace par terre.

« Franchement, grogna Vanitas, heureusement que j'avais dit pas de tache. Maman va me tuer.

-Désolé... marmonna Sora, toujours caché derrière son coussin.

-C'est pas t'excuser qui va nettoyer ça en tout cas! Et arrête de te planquer derrière ça, tu es ridicule! »

Devant le ton de leur aîné devenu sévère, les jumeaux frémirent et Roxas partit rejoindre Sora derrière le coussin. Après tout, c'est bien connu que les coussins y a rien de mieux comme bouclier...

« C'est bon, je vais pas vous bouffer non plus. soupira le brun en les voyant faire. Bon, je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer, mais je vous préviens, c'est bien la dernière fois que je le fais. La prochaine fois, vous assumez et vous débrouillez tout seul.

-ça veut dire quoi ''assumer''? demanda Sora en tentant un coup d'œil par dessus son coussin.

-Que tu feras tout tout seul sans personne pour t'aider. Compris? ajouta son aîné.

-Oui... »

Sur ce, l'adolescent partit à la cuisine, chercher de quoi nettoyer, lorsque son portable vibra, lui annonçant un appel.

« Allo?

_-Vani? C'est Ven_.

-Arrête avec ce surnom stupide. Qu'es-ce que tu me veux?

_-Tu pourrais te montrer un peu moins froid déjà, ça serait pas mal._

-Très drôle.

_-Bon, plus sérieusement. On a enfin réussi à planquer le portable de Lea pour qu'il arrête de t'envoyer des messages toutes les 2 secondes... Mais je me demandais comment ça se passait avec Sora et Roxas._

-A ton avis? Tu sais bien que j'ai jamais été doué avec eux.

_-Si tu ne fais aucun effort aussi._

-Désolé de pas savoir m'y prendre avec les gamins. Si t'es pas content, t'avais qu'à rester à la maison plutôt que d'aller en voyage scolaire.

_-Vaniiii... Ne commence pas à t'énerver s'il te plait. Écoute, je sais que c'est pas évident pour toi, mais ça reste autant tes petits frères que les miens. Essayer de leur accorder un peu plus d'attention un soir est la moindre des choses que tu puisses faire._

-Les relations sociales n'ont jamais été mon fort.

_-Tu es désespérant quand tu t'y mets. Vani, tu repenses toujours à ce qu'il s'est passé avant?_

-...

_-Allez, ne t'en fais pas! Ils ont grandis depuis le temps, toi aussi. C'est du passé tout ça._

-Facile pour toi de dire ça.

_-Van... Hum? Ah, désolé, je vais devoir te laisser. On se revoit à la fin de la semaine, bye!_

-Bye. »

Vanitas referma son portable, lâchant un soupire, avant de s'emparer de nécessaire pour nettoyer la glace qui agonisait toujours sur le tapis.

La raison principale pour laquelle il n'avait jamais été très proches des jumeaux remontait à la naissance de ces derniers. Il n'avait que 10 ans à l'époque et son père l'avait emmené avec Ventus voir les nouveaux-nées à l'hôpital. Il avait voulu prendre Sora dans ses bras, mais surpris par le poids du bébé, il avait manqué de le lâcher, heureusement que son père avait été là pour rattraper la situation. Il s'était fait un peu disputé après, lui disant qu'il devait faire plus attention. Mais cet épisode l'avait fortement marqué. Après ça, il n'avait plus osé approcher les petits de peur de faire encore une bêtise et leur faire du mal. Et au fur et à mesure du temps, un écart s'était quelque peu formé entre lui et les jumeaux. Son frère avait beau lui dire de ne plus y penser, rien à faire. Il avait toujours tenu ses distances avec eux et ça avait finit par devenir une habitude. Il ne savait même plus comment se comporter exactement avec eux, devenant parfois agressif sans le vouloir juste pour qu'ils ne l'approchent pas trop.

Sortant de sa rêvasserie, le noiraud prit ce qu'il fallait et retourna dans le salon nettoyer la tache de glace sur le tapis. Pendant ce temps, les jumeaux avaient trouvé comme occupation de faire une bataille de cousin.

« Calmez-vous ou vous allez encore provoquer une catastrophe. grogna leur aîné. »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'il se prit un cousin dans la figure. Un silence de mort s'abattit alors dans la pièce tandis que Sora, responsable de la faute, se planquait derrière son jumeau. Les deux petits étaient morts de trouille devant le regard noir de leur aîné, s'attendant sûrement à ce qu'il leur crit dessus ou voir même les mange.

Vanitas prit une grande inspiration pour se contrôler.

« Vous deux... dégagez de là rapidement avant que je m'énerve pour de bon. »

Prenant la menace très au sérieux, les jumeaux filèrent dans leur chambre sans demander leur reste tandis que le noiraud se massait les yeux d'un air désespéré.

Jurant quelque peu, il finit de nettoyer la glace qui s'était transformée en une flaque bleu depuis longtemps avant de retourner à son ordi, histoire de se passer les nerfs en geekant.

Pendant ce temps, Sora et Roxas étaient en pleine discussion existentielle sur le lit qu'ils partageaient encore.

« C'est ta faute! fit Roxas. C'est parce que tu as lancé le coussin sur lui qu'il est devenu fâché!

-Mais j'ai pas fait exprès! Et puis c'est toi qui a voulu qu'on s'amuse avec.

-Même pas vrai!

-Si c'est vrai!

-Non!

-Si!

-Non!

-Si! »

Bien, laissons les tranquille et revenons du coté de Vanitas. Ce dernier avait renoncé à ses activités de geek à l'ordi pour plutôt jouer à Soul Calibur sur sa console et bien exploser ses adversaires sans pitié et avec plein de sang qui gicle. Charmant me direz-vous.

Néanmoins, la paix ne dura pas une fois de plus. Un bruit de chute se fit entendre ainsi que des cris.

« Fais chier... Qu'es-ce qu'ils ont _encore_ foutu ces andouilles? »

Sortant de sa chambre, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit, à savoir la salle de bain... que les jumeaux semblaient être en train de transformer en piscine.

Le pommeau de la douche était allumé et envoyait de l'eau sur le sol tandis que la moitié des bouteilles de gel douche, shampoing et autre étaient éparpillées sur le sol.

Vanitas se dépêcha d'éteindre l'eau avant de foudroyer les jumeaux qui baissaient les yeux, au bord des larmes. Croisant les bras et tapant du pieds, il prit la parole.

« Je suppose que vous avez une bonne explication à ce bordel.

-C'était l'idée de Roxas! fit Sora, désireux de sauver sa peau.

-Pas vrai! s'indigna le blond. C'était ton idée à toi!

-Non, toi!

-Toi!

-Toi!

-Toi!

-La ferme! »

Les deux enfants se figèrent au ton colérique de leur frère avant de se serrer l'un l'autre dans leurs bras.

« Je me fous de savoir qui a fait quoi! Mais n'espérez pas vous en sortir comme ça cette fois! D'une, vous allez nettoyer vous même votre bordel, et de deux, vous avez intérêt à avoir une explication! »

Les garçonnets se regardèrent, hésitant, avant de baisser tous deux les yeux et de se tenir la main. Roxas prit la parole.

« En fait, c'est juste que après mangé on va au bain normalement.

-Mais comme t'étais pas content, continua Sora, on n'a pas voulu te déranger.

-On a voulu le faire nous même du coup.

-Mais on était trop petit et on a tout fait tomber. »

Ils s'excusèrent ensuite en cœur. Vanitas les observa un instant, pensif. Es-ce qu'il ne s'était pas montré un peu trop sévère avec eux?

Il poussa un faible soupire tout en se passant une main derrière la nuque.

« Bon, ça va, ça va. Je suis plus fâché. Mais vous allez quand même nettoyez vous aussi et... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que les jumeaux se jetèrent sur lui, s'accrochant à ses jambes.

« Pardon Vani! fit Roxas.

-On le fera plus! renchérit Sora.

-On voulait pas te fâcher!

-On veut pas que tu sois pas content à cause de nous!

-On t'aime Vani!

-Oui! »

L'adolescent les regarda sans rien dire, assez décontenancé par cette soudaine démonstration d'affection. Ne sachant pas s'il devait dire ou faire quelque chose, ça devait bien être la première fois qu'ils réagissaient ainsi avec lui, il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de se reprendre.

« Ok, tout va bien! Je suis plus fâché j'ai dit! On se calme. »

Les deux bambins attendirent encore un instant puis finirent par se décoller de leur ainé.

« On va tout nettoyer. fit Roxas.

-Et on va être sage. reprit Sora.

-Promis.

-Promis. »

Vanitas ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un faible sourire devant cette scène, ce qui ravit aussitôt ses cadets qui levèrent les bras au ciel.

« Il a sourit!

-Vani a sourit!

-Il faut le dire à Ven!

-Et à maman! »

Secouant la tête, il attrapa les deux pîles électriques lui servant de petits frères par le col pour les sortir de la salle de bain.

« Bon, calmez-vous vous deux! Vous allez chercher votre pyjama _sans faire de bêtise_ et pendant ce temps je vous prépare votre bain, ok? »

Les petits hochèrent la tête, ravis de pouvoir échapper à la corvée de nettoyage, et se dépêchèrent d'aller chercher leurs affaires. Vanitas se chargea donc de ranger les divers flacons et d'éponger le sol. Heureusement qu'il était arrivé assez vite, l'eau n'avait pas eut le temps de beaucoup se rependre par terre.

Au passage, il avait comme l'impression de s'être fait avoir sur le coup. C'était pas impossible que les deux petits aient voulu l'attendrir pour ne pas avoir à tout ranger.

Une fois le bain prêt et les canards en plastique dedans, les jumeaux purent enfin rentrer dans l'eau. Bien que ça le faisait plus chier qu'autre chose, Vanitas consentit à rester pour les surveiller afin d'éviter un autre désastre.

« Dis, dis! interpella Sora. Pourquoi tu viens pas dans l'eau avec nous Vani?

-Parce que je vous surveille et je prendrais une douche après.

-Nan mais viens! insista Roxas. C'est plus marrant comme ça!

-Sans façon, j'ai passé l'âge et... Non! Faire les yeux de chiens battus ne changera rien. »

Sora et Roxas firent la moue avant d'échanger un regard complice... et d'asperger leur aîné avec l'eau de bain.

« Hey! Ça va pas? grogna le concerné.

-T'es tout mouillé comme ça! chantonna Sora.

-Tout mouillé!

-Faut que tu ailles dans l'eau! »

Et c'est ainsi que, vaincu, Vanitas se retrouva à prendre un bain avec les deux petits démons.

Une fois tout le monde bien propre et rhabillé, ce fut enfin l'heure de coucher Sora et Roxas, au grand bonheur de leur aîné qui pourrait enfin avoir la paix. Les petits, visiblement fatigués après avoir fait autant de bêtises, se mirent au lit sans faire d'histoire, s'enlaçant l'un l'autre, pour rejoindre le pays des bizounours ou autre dans leurs songes.

Le calme s'étant installé dans la maison, Vanitas retourna dans sa chambre où il joua à la console jusqu'à une heure du matin au moins avant d'aller au lit.

Hélas, son sommeil ne dura pas car il fut réveillé par deux poids sur son ventre. Ouvrant les yeux en grognant, il vit ses petits frères sur lui, visiblement morts de trouille et en larme.

« Qu'es-ce que vous foutez là vous deux?

-On a peur Vani!

-On veut dormir avec toi!

-Hein? »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les virer, un coup de tonnerre eux lieu, faisant sursauter les petits qui gémirent tout en se collant d'avantage au noiraud. Ce dernier cilla des paupière un instant, le temps d'analyser la situation, avant de légèrement se redresser.

« Vous avez peur de l'orage? »

Une nouvelle exposition lui donna sa réponse car elle fit trembler les jumeaux qui couinèrent de plus belle. Vanitas les observa tour à tour, passant une main dans ses cheveux, avant de finalement capituler. Ouvrant légèrement sa couette, il reprit la parole.

« Allez, ça passe pour cette nuit. Vous pouvez dormir là si vous voulez mais ne faîtes pas de bruit. »

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent en silence et ne firent pas prier pour filer sous la couette. Se rallongeant à son tour, le brun se retrouva avec Roxas collé contre son torse et Sora qui s'accrochait au dos de ce dernier. Il grogna brièvement quelque chose comme quoi ils étaient vraiment insupportables, mais au final, il passa un bras protecteur par dessus eux pour les rassurer. Cela sembla fonctionner vu que les petits rejoignirent rapidement les bras de Morphée une nouvelle fois. Leur aîné poussa un ultime soupire avant de se rendormir lui aussi.

oOo

« Alors, tout c'est bien passé? »

Assis à la table de la cuisine pour déjeuner, Vanitas écoutait d'une oreille distraite sa mère questionner Sora et Roxas sur la soiré.

« Oui! commença Sora avec un grand sourire. On s'est bien amusé avec Roxas!

-Et puis on a regardé la petite sirène à la télé!

-Tant mieux alors. fit leur mère en les gratifiant d'un sourire. Et vous avez bien écouté grand-frère?

-Oui! s'empressa de répondre Roxas. »

En vérité ils avaient fait quelques bétises, mais de toute façon, Vanitas était toujours trop dans le brouillard le matin pour les contredire.

« Et puis quand je me suis fait mal il m'a soigné! fit Sora, tout fier.

-Et il a aussi joué dans le bain avec nous!

-Et il a dormit avec nous quand il a eut l'orage! »

Leur mère regarda les bambins, quelque peu surprise, avant de reposer son regard sur le noiraud en souriant.

« Et bien Vanitas, je suis fière de toi. Tu t'es bien occupé d'eux à ce que je vois.

-Ouais, ouais... c'était chiant surtout. grogna le concerné, le nez dans son bol de céréale. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre d'avantage que Roxas lui attrapa la main gauche et Sora la droite afin de le tirer hors de table.

« Vani! On va jouer!

-On va jouer! Vani!

-Hey! Du calme les gnomes! »

En tout cas, il fut trainé de force dehors par ses cadets. Leur mère regarda la scène, attendrit et heureuse de voir que leur fils semblait mieux s'entendre avec les petits à présent. Elle se tourna alors vers son mari qui sirotait son café depuis tout à l'heure en lisant le journal.

« Cloud! Tu as remarqué? Ils l'ont appelé ''Vani'' et pas ''grand-frère'' comme ils le faisaient avant!

-Hum? Oui, c'est vrai.

-Et baisse ce journal quand je te parle.

-Pardon Aerith, tu disais?

-Rien du tout. Allez, dépêche-toi de finir ton café que je puisse faire une vaisselle.

-Oui, oui... »

Tandis que le couple ce disputait gentiment, Vanitas était en train d'apprendre aux plus jeunes à tenir une manette de ps2.

Il avait râlé, du réparer leurs bêtises, être tout le temps dérangé et autre... mais au final, cette soirée n'avait pas été si mal se dit Vanitas. Quelque part, il avait l'impression que le mur qui s'était construit entre lui et ses frères cadets avait filé on ne sait où durant la nuit. Et bien qu'il était trop fier pour l'admettre, ce n'était un changement qui le dérangeait tellement.

* * *

Et voilà.

Sora et Roxas ne sont-ils pas choux à 5ans? :3

Une review pour le pauvre Vani qui a réussi à survivre à ces deux petits démons à bouille d'ange, s'il vous plait!

(qui avait deviné dès le départ que c'était Cloud et Aerith les parents? C'était pas dur à trouver. ^_^ Je ne suis pas une grande fan de ce couple mais bon, ça collait bien pour être les parents de tout ce petit monde.)


End file.
